The Power of Three
by bouie84
Summary: A Week after Dumberdore death, Dumberdore appeared to Harry in a dream telling him about the Power Voldemort knows not. Will this power be enough to Kill Voldemort and why must Harry & Ron bond with A Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Griffin, Phoenix, and the Dragon__._

It's been a week since Dumbledore death, and Harry still couldn't stop thinking about what happen on the astronomy tower that night. Things just weren't adding up in his head. The question of "_Why would Dumbledore beg for his life_" kept running through his head_._ He was the strongest wizard of our time, and the only one Voldemort feared. "_But he begged Servus to safe him_". The Dumbledore Harry knew would never beg for anything let alone his life. Harry remembered Dumbledore's words carefully, "_Harry, I do not fear death. Death is a part of life, and one should not fear something that they can not control, and plus death will be my next big adventure._" Harry jumped up in shock, as the realization hit him. Dumbledore planned for Snape to kill him. Harry remembered Dumbledore telling Malfoy that he knew he was trying to kill him. "He knew" Harry said out loud.

"He knew what"? Asked Ron, who just entered the room he shared with Harry.

The question snapped Harry back to reality. He didn't see or hear Ron enter their room at Grimmauld Place. "Dumbledore", Harry said. "He knew Malfoy was trying to kill him and he made a plan for Snape to kill him instead.

"Harry, Snape's a death eater; he's a cold blooded killer. He killed Dumbledore so that he could be the hero and not Malfoy." said Ron with a look of disgust.

"No Ron, he begged him. He begged for Snape to help him," Harry said remembering the weaken Dumbledore words to Snape.

Ron looked at Harry in disbelieve. Dumbledore would never beg for anything. He was the most powerful wizard of our time, the leader of the light wouldn't beg for help. Ron shook his head refusing to believe what he just heard. "Your wrong Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't".

Before Ron could finish Harry cut him off. "I was there Ron; I remember the look on his face and his words carefully. I'm 100% sure"

"But why"? Asked Ron now believing what Harry said is true but still wishing he was wrong.

"I have some ideals but I want to wait till Hermione arrive to talk about this"

But Harry didn't know that he wouldn't have a chance to ever tell Hermione what he found out.

Just when the last words left Harry mouth their bedroom door slammed open. A ghostly white Ginny ran into the room. "Death Eaters… Hogsmeade"

***

Harry and Ron rush past Ginny and ran down stairs to the kitchen where a worried Mrs. Weasley sat.

"Mum what happen?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm just worried about your father and Bill. They went to meet the Grangers hogsmeade before we got word Death Eaters were attacking." Mrs. Weasley said while tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mum, I'm sure the order and the aurors are there protecting everyone. Ron said trying to calm down his mother. Dad and Bill will be ok. Don't worry we Weasley are a hard bunch to kill." Ron said with a smile hoping it would calm his mother down.

***

Harry sat in the kitchen with Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley anxiously waiting for any news from Hogsmeade. It's been almost an hour since Ginny stormed into their room, and Harry wanted to jump from the chair and floo to hogsmeade his self to see what's taken so long. But before he could put his plans into action Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen looking tried as if he's been fighting all night. "Remus" Mrs. Weasley said jumping out of her seat. Where are Arthur and Bill? Are they alright?"

"They're fine Molly. Arthur went to the ministry to help out and Bill offered to stay in help in hogsmeade. Arthur said he will fire call you as soon as he can and that the twins are ok to.

"Where's Hermione and her parents" asked Ginny and a small voice

Remus rested his eyes on Ginny, but before he could open his mouth he heard Harry say "They didn't make it."

"No she'll be walking through that door any minute right Remus." Ginny asked. Praying that she was right and Harry was wrong.

"I'm sorry Ginny but Hermione and her parents didn't make it."

Ginny ran into her mothers arms. Hoping what she just heard wasn't true. She couldn't bear to think that her friend was now dead.

"I'm sorry; Remus said but by the time we got there it was too late for them. They say she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and holding her ground till Bellatrix cast an unknown curse that blasted the Grangers."

Ron looked in disbelieve for the second time that day. Did Remus just say the Hermione was holding her grounds with Bellatrix Lestrange? Ron look over to Harry and saw that his best friend were on the verge of breaking down. For the first time Ron saw the pain and stress that Harry's been holding onto. He wanted to run to him and hold him till all the pain went away. He wanted to tell him that's he's not alone and that he doesn't have to carry the weight of the wizarding world alone. But before he could even take a step forward he heard Harry asks "Who else".

Who else had died that day? Who else wouldn't be going home to their families? Who else would have the chance to say goodbye to their love ones. Who else death he had to blame his self for now.

"Last I heard it was only fifteen people that died". Remus said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "The minister is going to declare war on Voldemort tomorrow.

'So it begin" Harry said as he turn to walk out of the kitchen with Ron on his heel

***

Harry, Ron said walking beside him

"Ron I need some space".

"No Harry, we need to talk about this".

"Look Ron I know you are just trying to help but I need to do this alone".

"No you don't, the only thing you going to do is shut yourself off like you always do, and push the ones who love you away."

"Look Ron this is my burden to carry not yours."

"You don't have to carry it alone Harry."

"Yes Ron I do. Everyone always die around me Ron, and I won't let anyone else die because of me."

"We know the risk Harry and we all accepted it. We all knew what we signed up for. Let us help you. You can not do this alone."

"Look Ron I just lost my best friend. I don't want to do this right now, please just leave me alone."

"First of all Harry, _WE_ lost our best fried and no I will not let you push me away. I let you push me away before but not this time. I know your hurting Harry. I know this is hard and unfair but I'm here mate. I have always been here."

"Ron" Harry said barely holding it together

"Harry, no matter what you say I am not going anywhere. I need you just as much you need me. I love you Harry and I can't get thru this with out you. Stop pushing me away. Let me carry that burden with you. Let me in Harry."

Harry heard Ron words but didn't know what to say. "_I love you Harry. _Ron loves me? _I need you Harry just as much you need me. _Do I need him?" This is all too much Harry though.

"Ron, I don't know what to say. I mean this just too much right now."

Ron gently wrapped his hands around Harry. "Please Harry don't push me away."

Harry couldn't do anything but give in to Ron request. Ron was right Harry needed him just as much Ron needed him. As Harry relaxed into Ron arms, he looked at his best friend and saw love in Ron's eyes. "I love you to Ron."

***

A few weeks has passed since Hermione death. To everyone surprise, Harry was dealing with it pretty well. Everyday Harry and Ron would come down stairs eat breakfast and scan the Daily prophet for new deaths and go train. This has been the routine since the news about Hermione funeral.

On the night before Harry's 17th birthday he had a dream, or at least he though it was a dream.

"_Harry."_

"_Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called out._

"_Yes my boy it is me but we don't have much time here. I must tell you what I should have told you when I was alive. But first you must understand that I always wanted you to have as much as a normal life that you could. I never meant to keep you in the dark Harry."_

"_Its ok Professor, I know you did it to protect me. But why are you here now?"_

"_Harry you remember the prophecy says that you have power the Dark Lord knows not."_

"_Yeah professor I remember."_

"_Well Harry I believe I figured it out. I believe that you are a charmed one."_

"_What? A charmed one!!! What is a charmed one?"_

"_The charmed ones are three powerful witches with special abilities that normal wizards and witches don't have. There have been only one set of charmed ones a hundred years ago. There are many stories about them. I'm sure young Mr. Weasley would be more than happy to tell you a few." _

"_But Professor why do u think I'm a charmed one? And who could the other two be?"_

"_Do you remember when I told you about the prophecy Harry?"_

"_Yes. It's hard to forget that moment sir. I destroyed your office."_

"_You did indeed, but you shouldn't have never even come close to the type of damage you made to my office. There is some very powerful wards place in my office that's been there for over three hundred years and you broke ever single one without lifting a finger. That my boy was some very strong magic! Magic that even I, who is known to be the most power wizard in these time couldn't do."_

"_Are you telling me that I am stronger then even you sir?"_

"_My boy I don't even think there is a wizard alive who could come close to the power you process, other then the other two charmed ones."_

"_I still don't understand all of this. How do I use this power that I have and who are the others sir?"_

"_Well Harry I believe that your charmed powers lies dormant till all three of the charmed ones bond together. I also think your strong emotions cause your charmed power to awaken for a brief moment and destroyed my office. But to fully awaken the power you need to bond with the other two charmed ones."_

"_Bond? But why must we bond together sir?"_

"_I believe the power uses the bond to balance it self out. Without the bond the power could be very damage to you and to who is around you."_

"_So how do I find the other two charmed ones?"_

"_Ever since that day I've been researching everything about the charmed one and I believe that I found a clue for you to find the other two."_

"_Couldn't you just found out who they are Professor?"_

"_I'm sorry Harry; you will have to figure that one out on your own. Now the charmed ones represent three magical beasts. _

_**The phoenix**__: Which I believe you are for obvious reasons. _

_**The Griffin**__: A_ _protective symbol, representing strength and vigilance.._

_**The Mighty Dragon: **__A cunning and furious beast."_

"_Sir I have no ideal where and how to find them."_

"_My boy if just think about the traits it take for the other two to be charmed ones I believe you will find your answer, but Harry do hurry. For time is not on your side."_

"_But sir how can I be sure I'll find the right answer?"_

"_Have faith in yourself to know your right."_

"Good morning." Ron said smiling at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"_Um a little after ten I believe."_

"I guess we better go down stairs before they send a search party up here."

"Hey wait, I got something for you." Ron said while giving Harry a small package.

Harry took the small package and slowly opens it. It was a small jewelry box with a charm bracelet inside. "Wow Ron this is beautiful."

"Put it on and read the inscription."

As soon as Harry put on the bracelet a blue lights appeared with words.

_I can't promise you roses with blooms of brilliant red_

_But I will be here for you as much as I can instead_

_I can't promise you perfection for perfection I am not_

_For I am like the rose thorns, and all they've got_

_I can't promise you wealth, with money to shower away_

_But I can give you my heart to share throughout each day_

_I can't give you the stars, for they are out of my reach_

_But I can give you romantic walks holding hands along the beach_

_I can't promise you total happiness, and never a tear in your eye_

_Though I can give you my word that in every way, I will try_

_I can't promise eternal life, for this is not mine to give_

_But I can promise love and support, in everyday we live_

_I can't promise that I am the best_

_But I do promise I'll be better then the rest_

Harry couldn't believe the Ron he knew could write such sweet words. This couldn't be the Ron that he met six years ago, but he was.

'Thank you Ron" Harry said with tears in his eyes. "I love it and I love you. This is the best present anyone ever gave me".

Ron walked over to Harry and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry kissed Ron back just as passionately. Slowly Ron started kissing Harry neck and Harry froze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything you didn't want to do. If you're not ready that's ok." Ron said.

"I'm scared Ron. Harry admitted

"I'm not going to hurt you Harry". Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered but he wasn't cold. In fact his whole body was warm. The spot between his legs throbbed and his heart raced like crazy. Ron kissed his way up to Harry's mouth and a moan escaped Harry mouth as Ron tongue circled Harry's mouth. Harry liked kissing Ron. It always felt so good. His heart swelled with love for him. He gasped as Ron raised his t-shirt over his head. He closed his eyes as Ron started to suck on his hard pink nipples. Seconds later Harry squirmed as little cries rained out his mouth from the ecstasy Ron was giving him.

Ron stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron. "No it felt good," he admitted with a shy smile.

Ron rose up to pull his t-shirt over his head. He laid down flat and worked his boxers down his legs.

Harry mouth dropped as Ron dick stood straight up. Thick, pink, and hard as a bat.

Ron laughed at the expression on Harry face. "It's not that big."

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a shy smile.

Ron shifted down to take Harry's nipple back into his mouth again, while working Harry's boxers off.

"Damn Harry, you have a great body," he said, sounding a little in awe.

Harry tried to bury his face into Ron's neck but he moved to squat on the bed between Harry's legs. As Ron took Harry into his mouth Harry trembled. His eyes bugged out and his heart slammed against his chest. Harry body felt like he was floating on waves and free- falling through space all at once.

"Ron." Harry cried out as Ron started to suck deeper.

Harry was still trembling like a fiend as Ron moved up his body and used his fingers to prepare Harry. Harry relaxed and enjoyed the pleasure Ron was give him. He didn't even realize when Ron started to move his dick inside of him.

"Does it feel good" Ron asked

Harry wrapped his arms around him and even raised his legs to wrap around him too. He nodded to Ron. It felt too good to even put into words.

Fifteen minutes later Ron body got stiffed above Harry and he look up at him scared that he did something wrong.

"I'm cumming." He buried his face into his neck. With each pump of his hips he grunted. Once, Twice, and then three times. Ron looked up to Harry who was now cumming on his stomach.

"I love you Harry James Potter" said a smiling Ron.

"And I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley.

A/N

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this story. I've been working on it for a while and have a couple of chapters already finish so if you would like to read more then pls comment. And if anyone know of a great Beta then pls let me know!!!!


	2. Walking into the Dragon Cave

_I don't own or make any money off this fic. J K Rowling is making all the money and she created these crazy characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while that's all._

_Chapter 2: Walking into the Dragon cave_

"Happy birthday Harry!" The resident of Grimmauld place sang as he and Ron walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"After breakfast you can open up your gifts Harry." Mrs. Weasley said while serving breakfast.

"You know you guys didn't have to get me anything." Harry said with a shy smile.

"Yea, yea we know but we did anyway." Ginny said.

After Harry and Ron finished their breakfast they made their way to the study where the rest of the Weasley's and Lupin & Tonks were waiting for him. The twins gave him some gifts from their new products. Ginny gave him a care package full of chocolate. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley gave him a pocket watch. Charlie gave him Dragon boots and gloves. Bill gave him a book on curse breaking. But the best gift Harry had was from Lupin and Tonks. They gave him a picture of a one year old Harry sitting with his parents and godfather.

"Thank you", he said smiling at Lupin and Tonks.

At that moment Fawkes flew intro the study with a small box attach to his leg. Harry immediately ripped open the box to find a chain with a Griffin, a Dragon, and a Phoenix pendant on it.

"It wasn't a dream." He whispered.

"Harry you drop this note." Ron said giving Harry the note.

"I'm leaving Fawkes to you Harry."

"Harry is you ok. What does the note say?" Ron asked looking concerned for his lover.

"Dumbledore left me Fawkes." A dumb founded Harry said.

"Wotcher got there Harry?" asked Tonks.

"It's a chain. I'm a little tired I think I'll go have a lay for a while." Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

"Yea I think I'll go and join him. Please call us for lunch." Ron softly called out as he turned to followed Harry up the stairs.

***

"Harry?" Ron called as he entered the bed. "What's going on and don't tell me nothing because we both know that not true."

Harry told Ron all about is dream about Dumbledore and what he told him about him being a charmed one.

"Bloody hell I always just thought they were just stories you know to scare bad little children into being good. Never in a million years would I have thought that they truly exist."

"Well they are real Ron and you're one of them."

"Harry you can be serious mate. I can't be a charmed one. I mean wouldn't I know. Wouldn't I have some awesome power or something?"

"Well I didn't know till Dumbledore told me so no your wouldn't know but now you do and I believe this is yours." Harry said giving a very shocked Ron a chain with a Griffin on it.

As soon as Ron took the chain it turned into a bright red light that consumed his whole entire body.

"Ron!" Harry said in a soft but nervous voice.

"What the hell is happening to me Harry?" A panic stricken Ron yelled.

"I don't know Ron I…"

But before Harry could finish is sentence his pendent started to grow and green flames shot out of it and wrapped around Harry body.

Harry and Ron were now being dragged towards each other.

"Bloody hell mate. Make it stop."

"I can't. I don't know how Ron."

But Harry couldn't make it stop. Instead the flames intensified and consumed ever inch of Harry and Ron and then they disappeared.

"Harry?" whispered Ron.

"Yes Ron!" Harry whispered back.

"You look um…" Ron didn't really know how to describe how Harry looked now. He still had his signature Potter hair but his eyes shined more and his skin toned was tanner but his body had changed the most. "_He looks like a Greek god_." Ron thought.

"You're beautiful." Ron finally said. "The flames…. They changed you…made you tall…so hot… and you have a tattoo." Ron said in a very shocked voice.

"Ron I think maybe you need to look in a mirror as well, because I am not the only one that changed and have a tattoo."

Ron slowly made his way to the full length mirror they had in their room and what he saw he just couldn't believe it.

His dull red hair was now a fiery red that had grown down to his shoulders. And his eyes were black and not the beautiful blue they used to be. But the thing he notice the most was the griffin tattoo that on his neck.

"This is so wicked Harry. I feel so strong and almost complete. There's something missing Harry."

Harry walked over to the mirror to see his own changes. He was glad to see that he still looked like his father and still had his mother eyes. He had grown from 5.5 to 6ft. he still wasn't as tall as Ron but he wasn't a shorty either. As he was starring at his face he notices the Phoenix tattoo that was on his neck. It was at the same place Ron was.

"Why do you think we have these tattoos now?" Ron asks still admiring his self in the mirror.

"Do you see the chain or the pendants anywhere?" Harry asked, while looking around the room for them.

"Umm… I think our tattoos are the pendants. I only see the chain with the dragon on it. Who do that one belongs to?"

"Do you hate Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron turned pink. "Um why do you ask Harry?"

"Ron?" Harry said while lifting up an eyebrow.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to get mad at me?"

"I can't promise you that but I will promise that I'll try to understand whatever you have to tell me."

"Um remember in fourth year when I wasn't talking to you."

"Yeah, how could I forget? You were being a big ass."

"Well I used to roam the halls bored with nothing to do. So one day I ran into Malfoy. We yelled, shouted and insulted both our families and then suddenly we were kissing. I don't really know why but we were. We met up a few times and you know. At first it was just kissing and then it led to blow jobs till we finally did it.

"So you slept with Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"I would have never guessed that."

"Are you mad at me? I mean if you are I can understand."

"No I'm not. This actually make this much easier then."

"What will be easier?"

"Malfoy is the third Charmed One. I think we need to get him away from Voldemort before his powers become active. If Voldemort finds out that Malfoy have special abilities he'll find someway to use them for his on advantage."

"But Harry he's at Malfoy Manor and that place is crawling with Death Eaters. How in the hell could we get him out of there and what make you think that that Death Eater would willing go with us?"

"Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater Ron. He doesn't believe in what Voldemort wants. I'm sure of it and plus if he was so evil he wouldn't had slept with a blood traitor."

"Oi!"

"You know what I mean Ron. I have a plan on how we can get into Malfoy Manor."

Ron starred at Harry in disbelieve. {_Did Harry Potter the foolish Gryffindor who always rush into things without thinking say he had a plan?} _

"Don't look at me that way. I do think sometimes."

"Um sorry mate you just caught me off guard there. You know Hermione always made the plans. I still can't believe that she's gone."

"I know I miss her to. I promise we will make that bitch pay for what she did to Hermione."

"I know we will."

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen where Kingsley, McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley sat at the table talking in a quite tone. As soon as they realize that Harry and Ron entered the room they quickly stop talking.

"Harry my dear, lunch will be ready in 20minutes or so." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked in a tone that shocked Mrs. Weasley.

"We believe that Voldemort is close in taking over the ministry and that he's looking for something that will give him more powers." Lupin said.

"You don't look surprise Harry." McGonagall said with one eyebrow raised.

"No I'm not. I didn't know about the power search and it was only a matter of time before he gets control of the ministry. Ron and I have a mission left by Dumbledore that we must do alone. We're pack and ready to go."

"What do you mean your pack and ready to go? Aren't you coming back? And why can't we help? Mrs. Weasley asked with a look of bewilderment.

"Dumbledore told me something and now we need to deal with it. But we have to do it alone. Don't worry we will be alright."

Mrs. Weasley was about to argue but Mr. Weasley stopped her. "If you must do this alone boys then don't let us stop you. We are here if you need us.

"Are you all blind? Can't you see that these too have changed? How in the hell have you grown so tall Potter? And what in the blazing hell happen to your hair and eyes Weasley?"

"Alastor has you completely lost your mind. They look the same as they did this morning. You know that Dumbledore wards don't allow any type of glamour spells to work in this house."

Moody magical was now spinning all around Harry and Ron. He knew that they were using a glamour spell but he could see how. He checked the wards and they were fully in place. Not a crack in sight but yet these two are clearly wearing glamour's.

"I would like an explanation on how you two were able to put up these glamour's under these power wards."

"Look that's something we can't talk about just yet. But we tell you as soon as we can. We really have to go now. I'm sorry." Harry told them as he and Ron made their way to the entry hall.

"So how are we going to get into Malfoy Manor?"

"Fawkes" Harry called.

"Fawkes, can you bring us to Professor Snape." Fawkes made a high pitch sound that Harry took as a yes.

In minutes they found themselves in a small living room. "Potter, Snape hissed. "How in the blazing hell did you make it past the wards."

"Fawkes bought us".

Snape eyed the bird given it a nasty glare. "Why are you here? The last time we seen each other you had wanted to kill me."

"Well that was when I though you killed Dumbledore."

"I did kill Dumbledore; surely even someone with your tiny brain can comprehend that."

"Look we know you did it under Dumbledore orders." Ron said, while giving Snape a glare that would make even Lucius Malfoy jealous."

"Don't worry we haven't told anyone." Harry said.

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you here Potter?"

"We need your help to meet with Malfoy."

"What makes you think that Malfoy will meet with you? Or did you think just because you name is Harry Potter people who die to meet with you.

"Look I know you hate me and whatever but it's very important that we meet with Malfoy. This is on Dumbledore orders. So are you going to help us or not?"

"Why would Dumbledore want you to meet up with a Malfoy?"

"You know I can't tell you that.

"You do know that this won't be easy. Draco can't leave the Manor so you would have to go to him. Are you prepared to walk into the dragon cave?"

"We are" Ron said taking Harry hands into his.

Snape glanced at Ron and Harry holding hands. "_Just like fucking Gryffindors, always rushing into danger_." "Well we have a Death Eater meeting in five minutes at Malfoy Manor. At that time the wards will be down for people to apparate in. That will be the only chance for you to get pass the wards. Once you are in you have to make your way to Draco room. It's on the third floor at the end of the hall. I do hope that you bough your invisible coat."

"Yes", Harry said while taking it out.

***

Harry and Ron who was now under the invisible coat apparated with Snape outside the front door of Malfoy Manor. "Once you get inside go straight up the stairs to the second floor, down the hall to Draco room. He hissed, praying that Voldemort doesn't find out Harry's in the Manor.

Harry and Ron quickly made their way into the manor and up the stairs straight to Malfoy's room. Harry didn't think knocking would be the right thing to do so he just walked straight in.

"Please no more I beg you." Malfoy said while tied to the bed spread eagle style.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped. "What in the bloody hell did they do to you."

"Please I beg of you." Draco whined

"Malfoy," Harry shouted, hoping to snap him back to reality.

"Potter," Draco said in a weak voice. "What are you doing here? If he finds you here he'll kill you."

"Nobody knows we are here." Ron said starring at Malfoy in disbelieve. It's clearly he been raped and tortured.

"Ron," Harry said being Ron back to reality. "Help me untie him."

"You have to get out of here Harry; they'll know strangers are past the wards."

"We are not leaving you here."

"Harry we can't take him back to headquarters. He won't get pass the wards."

Harry looked around the room looking for a something to write on. Once he found what he was looking for he quickly scribble down something on to pieces of parchment.

"Here read this", he said giving Ron and Malfoy the pieces of parchment.

"Isaiah Place" Ron read out loud. Harry quickly took back the pieces of parchment and torches them.

"Malfoy we got to go is there anything you need to take with you."

Draco quickly got up and grabs some pants and a t-shirt and his trunk. "I'm ready".

"Fawkes" Harry yelled. In seconds Fawkes appeared on Harry shoulders. "Isaiah Place," he said.

Just before Fawkes disaparated them Lucius Malfoy burst into the room. "Goodbye sire, I hope you master punish you just like he did me." And with that they were at Isaiah Place.

***

"Harry what is this place." Ron said looking around the place.

"This is my home. Dumbledore and I been working on it since 5th year."

"This can not be your home Potter." Draco said weakly...

"I know I don't dress like I have money but I am a pretty rich wizards. One might say I am almost as rich as the Malfoy's."

***Isaiah Place was an eighteen bedroom home with five floors and a yard that was big enough to build three Quidditch fields on. In the back yard there was an Olympics size pool and a six bedroom pool house. ***.

"Draco I think you better sit down before you faint. Is there something we can give you?"

"In my chest their potions I can use." Ron quickly ran to Draco's chest and grabbed the potions"

"How long have you been…Um…?"

"Tortured?" Draco finish. "My sire gave me to the dark lord as a gift." Draco said in a low voice barely holding back the tears. He wanted to get back into his master good graces. He told me I should be proud to belong to his master and that there is no higher honor. I asked him where honor in being rape repeatedly every night by a mad man?

Draco couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "He liked it when I begged him to stop. He told me this is what whores get. They get fucked like the animal they are. At meetings I got passed around so other death eaters can have fun with me. My own father fuckin raped me. If his master hasn't killed him I will. I promise on my life I will have my revenge.

Ron and Harry couldn't believe what they heard. Lucius Malfoy gave his son to Voldemort and raped him. How could a father give thee son to a madman?

"They made me into a dirty whore. No one is going to want me now. You should have left me there. Draco said bring Harry back to reality.

"No. You're not some dirty hoe. No one should ever have to go thru what you went thru. I wouldn't wish that for my worst enemy. What your father did is not your fault. Don't ever think that way." Ron said while pulling Draco into a hug.

Harry stood and watched Ron rock Draco back and fourth. They looked at peace in each other arms. The Draco Malfoy he once knew wasn't sitting in his living room. A broken Draco Malfoy sat there. Harry blamed his self for Draco pain. He blamed his self for not being strong enough to stop Voldemort from hurting people. "Why couldn't I stop him?" He yelled.

"It's not your fault Harry. You can't save everyone." Ron said while still rocking Draco.

"But they all are counting on me to defeat the lunatic." He yelled.

"And we will Harry we will stop him. I promise you Harry we won't stop till that bastard is dead."

"I want to help. I wish I had the power to destroy that thing and my father."

"You do have the power Draco. Here this belongs to you."

Harry took out the change that held the Dragon pendant on it and gave it to Draco. As soon as Draco fingers touch the pendant blue flames erupted out of it and engulfed all three of them. At first they saw nothing but flames but soon darkness claimed them.

A/N

Please comment and let me know if you hate it or love it. I'm still looking for a beta so pls forgive me if you see some mistakes.


	3. The tragedies of war

A/N

SOrry i upload the unbeta verison the first time.

this one is a beta version.

_**Chapter 3: The tragedies of war **_

Harry sat in the chair next to Malfoy's bed. Draco had been sleeping for hours, but Harry couldn't leave the room. He wanted to be there for Draco when he woke. He wanted to show Draco that he didn't have to deal with the pain alone. "_But would Draco let me help him." _They had been enemies for so long he didn't know if Draco would accept his help.

"Potter," Draco called out in a weak voice. "What the hell happen and why are you sitting at my bedside?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine you can go now."

"Ma-Draco I don't think you're fine. It's ok to be mad and angry."

"Potter, I am mad and angry. I've been rape by a madman and gangbanged by his followers. My father sat and watched me get passed around like a piece of meat just to get back into his Lord's good graces. But I don't have time to sit here and dwell on that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't. But I meant what I said. This is not the time to sit around feeling sorry for myself. If you want to help me then let me help you fight him."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I'm tired of doing things as a Slytherin, only watching out for myself. It's time I picked a side and I chose the Light."

Before Draco could react, Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Um …you're welcome. But can you please let me go."

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Potter, I'm not fragile. I won't break. Where's Ron?"

"He went to check with the Order after you fell asleep."

"Potter!"

"Please, call me Harry."

"Why did you come to the Manor? You knew that was a stupid thing to do. If Voldemort had caught you the wizarding world would have lost all hope."

"Yeah, I guess it was a stupid thing to do, but we needed to talk to you."

"What could have been that important to risk your life for?"

"Well… you were." Harry said softly. "Do you know anything about the Charmed Ones."

"Po-Harry, why in the hell are you asking me about fairy tales."

"Cause it's not a fairy tale. The stories are true. There really were Charmed Ones and we're related to them. You, Ron, and I are the new Charmed Ones."

"_What the hell is Potter playing at_?" The Charmed Ones are the protectors of magic. They're strong and powerful witches. "_I can't be a Charmed One. I'm not strong and I'm not powerful like they were."_

Harry watched Draco closely. He could tell that the blond was having difficulties accepting the news. He knew Draco doubted himself because of Voldemort. The once strong and proud Draco Malfoy was really gone and now replace by a scared boy.

"Draco, I know this may be hard to believe, but it's the truth. We are the Charmed Ones and we alone hold the power to defeat Voldemort. I know that you don't think that you are strong enough, but you are. You have the abilities to do great things. Don't let Him take that away from you."

"But…"

"But nothing, Draco. Voldemort may have taken a lot from you, but he could never take away your ability to do great things."

"I need sometime alone. I need to think about all this."

Harry sat in his study with a bottle of fire whiskey. Harry was never much a drinker but tonight he felt the need to drown his worries with alcohol. "I don't know if I can do this." He thought out loud to his self. "Isn't there someone else who's strong enough to handle this burden? I just want to have a normal life. I never asked for all this to happen. Why me, why not some other bloke?"

"Because you never wanted this." Ron said walking into the room. "People who crave power, end up like Voldemort. But people who don't want it, but have it, end up like you."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm not. And why are you downing fire whiskey like it's going out of style."

"Well if you must know; I'm drowning my worries with this bottle."

"Then I think you need a bigger bottle."

"Don't worry I've got more. How's the Order?"

"I never went. I decided to take a walk around town. I never knew how beautiful Germany was. The people here are so nice and air is so much fresher."

"I fell in love with it the first time I came here too. I love Munich, that's why I decided to build my home here."

"Our home," he added in a whisper.

"How's Draco?"

"I told him he was a Charmed One, but he freaked out. He needed some time."

"He'll come around love, I'm sure of it. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Are you?"

"Naw, I grabbed something while I was out. Let's go to bed."

"_I won't let you hurt him anymore."_

"_I'll do as I please with my son."_

"_Your son? You don't have a son. You lost your son the day you gave him to your Master. How could you be so cold?"_

"_I did that for us, Cissa. The Dark Lord would have killed me for my failure at the ministry. I had to do it. It was the only way I could ensure that my family would be protected."_

"_But you didn't protect us. You used us for your own sick games. Not anymore Lucius. I will not let you use me to get to him."_

"_Cissa, what have you done? What have you taken?"_

_***_

"Mother!" Draco screamed, awaking from his dream.

Draco was already sitting at the table when Harry and Ron came into the room. He immediately felt their sorrow and sadness, but couldn't figure out why he felt this.

"Draco," Harry said entering the kitchen. "Are you alright you?"

"My mother is dead," Draco said..

"I'm so sorry Draco."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Ron asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"I'm fine! I don't need your pity. We are at war. People are going to die. No matter how much we don't want them to," Draco said as a tear finally escaped his eye.

"You're not fine Draco. You just lost your mother."

"Harry, I can't afford to mourn for her now, but when this war is over she will be laid to rest properly. Right now, I just want to concentrate on getting rid of that sick fucker."

"How did you know that you mother was dead?" Ron asked.

"I had a dream about it last night.

"What do you mean you had a dream?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but It felt so real. I seen and heard everything. I felt her anger, fear and disgust just like I can feel you sorrow, wariness, anger and sadness."

"How long have you been able to feel things like this?"

"Since Voldemort came back!" Draco shouted.

"If you are done with the inquisition, I would like to be alone for a while." Draco said jumping out of his chair.

"What's up with all the questions Ron?"

"Can't you see, his abilities are developing? The youngest sister had powers of an empath."

"What an empath?"

"Someone who can feel the raw emotions in people. It's a very useful ability, but if the witch or wizard isn't trained on how to control the ability they could go insane."

"That's the last thing we need. We need to tell him."

"Right now, he needs sometime alone. He's been through a lot. Come on, let's go check in with the Order."

Draco stood outside the kitchen listening to Harry and Ron's conversation. He heard Harry ask Ron why he was asking so many questions. He to wanted an answer on that, but never in a million year would he have thought he was an empath. He heard all the legends and stories of how people go insane because they couldn't handle the voices inside their head.

"_Can I handle this ability or will it drive me insane like the rest." _Draco knew he couldn't let that happen. He had to get revenge for himself and for his mother He had to make Voldemort pay for what he did to him. "_You can handle this Draco all you need to do is build shields around your mind. You can master this ability, and you will_."

A/n

SO TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT.


	4. Time is never on our side

**Chapter 4: Time is never on our side**

Ron lay in bed watching Harry sleep. He always enjoyed moments like this. Harry looked so peaceful and carefree. While he wished that his dark haired boyfriend could always look this way, he knew Harry would never be able to fully relax until Voldemort was dead and the war was over.

"I could sit here and watch you for all eternity. You look so calm and relaxed when you sleep. I'm going to miss these moments. (Sighs). Harry, I have to leave. I feel something calling out to me. I can't explain it, but I feel like I have to find it. Maybe this thing, person, or whatever it is, can help me find my abilities. I wish I could tell you this while you were awake, but I know you would try to stop me or join me. I'm sorry I have to leave this way, but this is for the best. I love you."

"Ron?" Harry sleepy voice called out, "Why are you dressed?"

"I was going to take a walk to clear my head."

"Are you still worried about Draco? I know it's been a week and he still hasn't left his room, but I think he needs this."

"I guess you're right. You should go back to sleep."

"I will if you join me?" Harry said with a wicked smile.

Before Ron could return to the bed, Dobby popped in the room.

"Dobby is so sorry to wake Master Harry and his Weasy, but Master Draco is screaming and there's nothing Dobby can do to wake him."

Harry and Ron rushed into Draco's room to find him screaming in pain. Harry rush to his side to try to wake him. "Draco?" he screamed out. "Can you hear me? Please Draco, answer me. You have to wake up, please."

"Severus!" Draco yelled waking from his nightmare. "We have to go help Severus."

"Relax Draco," Ron said, putting a comforting hand on Draco's chest. "Just lay back down. You had a nightmare that's all."

"No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision, a vision that showed Severus being tortured by Bellatrix."

"But that can't be. Snape is Voldemort's number one now since he killed Dumbledore. Why would he want to torture him?" Harry asked.

"Yea mate, are you sure it was a vision and not a nightmare?"

"Look, I just spent the whole week locked up in my room mastering my ability. So yes I'm sure it was a vision." Draco yelled, jumping out of his bed and throwing on so muggle jeans and a t-shirt. "Snape's in trouble and I'm going to help him. You can come or not but I'm going."

"No," Harry said, "We're going."

"They're at Prince Manor. I'm keyed into the wards, but you two are not."

"Don't worry about the wards. Fawkes can get us pass them. Let's go before it's too late."

***

Fawkes teleported them into an empty hallway at Prince Manor.

"They're in there." Draco said pointing to a door. "It looks like Tinkerbell warded the door so she wouldn't be disturbed."

"Fuck her wards," Ron said as he pointed his wand at the door. "Reducto!" The door was blasted into pieces by the force of Ron's spell.

"Ah, did little bitty Potter and my whore of a nephew come to play? I was starting to get a little bored with him. But now I can have a lot more fun with you two."

"If you think I'll let you touch them then you're more fucked up then I thought," Ron growled.

Bellatrix laughed a scary little girl laugh. "I see you've been whoring yourself to Potter as well."

"I'm not a whore," Draco shouted.

"Ah, was the Dark lord not good enough for you? Oh but if I remember right he made you scream his name every night. Weren't you screaming for him to fuck you harder and deeper?"

"Shut the fuck up you crazy bitch!" Draco yelled.

"Did you not tell Potter how our glorious Lord pleasured you so good he made you cum three times a night?"

"He's not my Lord; I don't follow that sick bastard anymore."

"Watch your tongue you filthy blood traitor before you end up dead, like your bitch of a mother."

"Sectumsempra!" Draco shouted."

But with a flick of her wand the spell came hurling back towards Draco, but Ron was at the ready and conjured up a dresser in front of the blond.

"Reducto!" Ron said pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

"Protego!" she shouted, but the spell was to powerful and broke the shield, sending Bellatrix flying across the room.

"You filthy blood traitor! Avada Kedavra!."

Harry immediately jumped in front of Ron, throwing his hands up to take the full force of the curse. But the curse never hit him. It froze in mid air just an inch away from his hands. They all were too shocked to notice Snape pointing his wand and sending a curse at Bellatrix that knocked her through the other door.

"We must leave quickly before the others come," Snape said in a weak voice.

***

"Snape should be out for awhile. He wasn't tortured too bad, but I think he'll need a Mediwitch. I'm going to Grimmauld Place to see if I can get Pomfrey to look at him."

"That's a good idea."

"How's Draco. He hasn't said a word since we got back."

"I think he's OK. I think he's just a little embarrassed by what Tinkerbell said."

"Harry, you froze the killing curse. Nothing is supposed to be able to stop that, but you did."

"I don't know how I did that."

"Well you need to figure it out. An ability like that is very useful. I'm going to let the Order know what happened. We still don't know how much information they got out of Snape's mind."

"Yeah, you better let them know before something bad happens."

***

"Draco we need to….What are you doing?"

"I'm warding the house to stop all the outside emotions getting in."

"Will that work?"

"Um, it won't stop them all, but enough for me not to get overwhelmed. What did you need?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know what Bellatrix said today hurt you, and um…I wanted to let you know."

"That what he did isn't my fault?" Draco finished. "But she was right. I did scream for him to fuck me harder and more. He did make me cum 3 times a night, sometimes more," he whispered as tears rolled down his face. "I never stopped him."

"He would have tortured or killed you."

"Maybe he should have."

"No, don't say that," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco. "Please don't ever say that again."

Draco turned to face Harry. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cry on your shoulder."

"Don't be silly, that's what friends are for," Harry answered pushing a strand of Draco's hair away from his face.

Draco stared into Harry's eyes. He had secretly dreamed that one day, Harry would wrap his arms around him, and whisper sweet words into his ears. Now that day had come, minus the sweet words. But Harry was holding him, and not like a friend would hold another friend, but as a lover. Draco couldn't resist, he had to find out how his lips tasted. He had to know if felt like it did in his dreams.

Harry was surprise when he felt Draco lips on his. He first thought was to push him away but he couldn't. No matter how much he commanded his body to stop, it just wouldn't listen. He kissed him back with the same amount of passion he kissed Ron, but Draco's lips were sweeter and softer then Ron. "_Oh Merlin, Ron."_ Harry thought pushing Draco away. "Draco, I can't do this. I'm with Ron. I love him and I won't betray him like this." With that he got up and walked out of the room.

"Harry?" Draco called out. But it was too late. Harry was already gone. "It's not just Ron who love you."

***

As Ron stepped outside of Isaiah Place, he waited for the familiar pull of Apparition, but none came. Instead he felt a bright and comforting light lift him into the air, but when he opened his eyes, he was standing in the entryway of Grimmauld Place.

"_Bloody hell, do we not apparate anymore_." He thought as he walked into the kitchen, which was filled with member of the Order of the Phoenix. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh Ronald I'm so happy that you're ok. Where's Harry dear? Did something happen to him?" Mrs. Weasley questioned running to give Ron a hug.

"Mom, calm down he's OK. I'm OK. What going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on here." Moody said jumping out of his seat. "We've been betrayed to the Death Eaters. They been knocking at everyone's door and wasn't kind enough to wait to be invited in."

"We don't know how they found out about us but they killed eight members so far. Everyone else was lucky to get here before the Death Eaters raided their homes." Remus said sounding a bit angry and helpless all at once.

"We are lucky."

"That Harry is"

"The new secret keeper"

"Or we would have been"

"Out on our asses."

"With no place to hide."

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Sorry mum." they said in chorus.

"They're right Molly, if Dumbledore hadn't made Harry the new secret keeper, the charm would not have been strong enough to hold against Voldemort," Moody said.

"But how did they find out," Bonks cried out.

"I know how they got the information," Ron offered quietly.

"Mr. Weasley, if you have some useful information, now would be the time to tell us," McGonagall said, sounding a little annoyed at the moment."

"It was Snape."

The moment Snape's name left Ron's mouth, everyone started yelling about how they knew it was Snape, how he couldn't be trusted, and calling him every dirty name there was.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled. "You don't even know what you're talking about. They tortured the information out of him. He didn't give it up willingly, as you all quickly assumed he did. He damn near died trying to protect this Order and you're already planning his funeral."

"How could you defend him?" Shacklebolt shouted. "He killed Albus."

"No he didn't. Dumbledore was dying already. You all saw his hand. He was slowing dying from a curse. Dumbledore asked him to kill him to save Draco Malfoy and so that the Order wouldn't lose their precious spy."

"How do you know this boy?" Moody growled, starring straight at Ron.

"It doesn't matter how I know this, but just know that it's true."

"Ron you said that Snape almost died being tortured, have you been in contact with him?" Bill asked.

"It's a long story, but yes, we have been in contact with Snape, and we saved him from Bellatrix. But I guess we were too late to keep them getting the information about the Order, or whatever else he knew. He's now with Harry, resting from his torture. I actually came to get Madame Pomfrey to see if she could take a look at him."

"If what you say is true, I would be honored to help him in anyway I can."

"Will you excuse me for a moment I need to make a fire call?"

***

"So as you can see, Grimmauld Place is now full, so I was thinking, maybe we could invite my family, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and McGonagall back to Isaiah Place."

"Yeah that's sounds like a great plan. By the way, while you were gone Draco and I had to go and kidnap someone."

"Um, you're kidnapping people now mate. Who was the poor bastard?"

"You'll see when you get here. Did you tell them about us being Charmed Ones?"

"No! I didn't think we should tell anyone just yet."

"I agree. See you in a few."

"Alright." Ron said walking back into the kitchen. "Harry and I think it'll be best if my family, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Professor McGonagall come back to Harry's house so we can make room for the rest of the Order to live here."

"I didn't know Harry had a house other then Grimmauld Place." McGonagall said.

"Well, until the other day I didn't either."

"If you could please hurry up and pack, we can be on our way. If anyone else needs to reach us please call for Fawkes and he'll be able to deliver whatever message you might have. I'm sorry we can't give you the address but the less people who know where it is the better."

"Wow this house is… well, I don't know what to call it, but its great." Ginny enthused.

"Thanks, I worked really hard to get it just right," Harry said walking into the room.

"Harry dear, this place is beautiful," gushed Mrs. Weasley ,smiling at Harry.

"Yeah cub when did you have the time to so all this."

"And what type of wards you have on this house?"

"Don't worry, there so many wards on this place that the Ministry of Magic couldn't get in, let alone detect any magic done inside these wards. And I also put up blood wards."

"Are you telling me that you're able to put up blood wards? I didn't know you were that strong." Bill questioned, sounding a little skeptical.

"Yes, Dumbledore gave me a book on wards, and when I told him I wanted blood wards he told me that they are the most powerful wards there are, and that I would have to put them up myself if I could. So I came back here and did it."

"Harry, why there is there so much happiness, fear, and lust in the air it's…. Oh I didn't know we had company," Draco said stepping into the living room.

"I'm sorry Draco. I forgot to tell you that we would be having some of the Order members living here."

"Well, no one told us that a Death Eater would be living here too. Why is he here Potter?" Moody yelled.

"Beause I invited him to stay, and that's the end of that. Now Madame Pomfrey, if you follow Draco he would be happy to show you to Snape's room. As for the rest of you, I'll show you where you will be staying."

"Mrs. Weasley, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm just worried about Percy. He still won't talk to us, and we have no way of warning him of the dangers."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about good old Percy," he said opening a door.

"**The minister will not be happy that you kidnapped me. Fudge will make you pay for this Potter."**

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley screamed out.

"This is who you kidnapped?" Ron asked in a shocked voice.

"Well yeah. He wouldn't come on his own, so I had to make him come. I know he's a git and all, but I couldn't let them torture him for information about us."

"**What in the bloody hell are you talking about. Nobody wanted to torture me**!" Shouted Percy.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "Thank you for saving him. I'll explain what's going on to him, and hopefully knock some sense back into my son's head."

"No problem at all, I think I'll go have a chat with Remus and Tonks so your family can have some alone time."

"Harry," Draco yelled as he bust into Lupin and Tonks room. "Severus is awake and he wants to speak to us."

"Would you like me to come too?" Remus asked Harry, as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, I think Ron, Draco and I should speak to him alone first."

"Alright, but remember what I said Harry. I'm here if you still need to talk."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he exited the room with Draco.

"What was that about?"

"O nothing important."

"It doesn't feel that way to me."

"You know, you really need to control that ability you have because it's starting to become very annoying at the moment."

"Whatever Potter."

"My name is Harry, why do you keep on switching back and forth."

"Look instead of jumping down my throat for Merlin knows what, how about you just say what's on your mind; because I don't have time to figure out what the hell I did wrong."

"I'm sorry, I've just got a lot of things on my mind at the moment. Where's Ron?"

"He's waiting for us in the room. Look, before we go there I think we need to talk. Harry I know that you're lusting after me. You really can't hide these types of things from me."

"Draco I…"

"Please don't insult me by lying to my face." Draco said, while closing the space between them. "I can feel it every time you look at me, stand next to me, or touch me. I want you too Harry." Draco finished, while slowly tilting his head to kiss Harry.

"Draco we ca..."

He was cut off by a strong and passionate kiss from Draco. Just like the first time, Harry wanted to push him away and tell him to go to hell. But yet again, his body betrayed him. It felt like his body was calling out for Draco's body in the same way it called for Ron's."

"_Damn_!" Harry thought. "Draco, we can't do this." He said finally finding the strength to push Draco away. "I love Ron, and I won't betray him like this. Please stop this. We can't be together."

"Harry I'm..."

"Look Draco, lets just get to Snape and find out what he knows OK?"

With that said, Harry turned and walked the rest of the way to Snape's room alone.

"Sorry, but I can't stop," Draco whispered.

"About bloody time Potter, we don't have all day to wait."

"Severus, I don't have the damn time to sit here and trade insults. So just say what you've got to say."

"The Dark Lord is getting closer to finding the ultimate power he seeks. I'm sure by now he used the information he got out of me and tracked down every Order member."

"They're safe. Word got out and they made it to Grimmauld Place. What happened?"

"Mundungus was caught in a Death Eater raid, and told them everything they wanted to know. I was summoned to the Dark Lord's chambers thinking that he needed some potions made, but I was sadly mistaken. Before I knew it, he had broken all the shields in my mind, and gained all the information he needed. But, before the extreme tortured began he let me in on some of his plans. By some time tomorrow the ministry will fall. He plans to make it mandatory for all children to attend Hogwarts, and learn the Dark Arts. Half-bloods will be put into slavery and not allowed to use magic except for household chores. Muggle-borns will be rounded up and killed. All blood-traitors will be sent to prison or made into slaves. Any Order of the Phoenix members will be hunted down and killed, and so will their families"

"We have to stop him from taking over the ministry," Draco said.

"I don't think we can at this point," Ron said. "The only thing we can do right now is warn people about the dangers and hopefully they can get to safety."

"Fuck! This can't be happening."

"Potter, we don't have time for your childish antics. Screaming fuck at the top of your lungs is not going to help us figure out what to do next."

"I think I know how we can get the word out in time. We need the Order for this to work," Ron said pointing his wand to his throat casting the sonorus spell. "Please meet us at Grimmauld Place for an emergency Order meeting."

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Listen mate, I'll explain everything at the meeting, but time is not on our side."

"Time is never on our side," Draco added sarcastically.

"Do you always have to be so damn Malfoy-ish?"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed Potter, but I am a Malfoy."

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten that."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Look, I don't know what happen between you, but now is not the time to pick fights," Ron jumped in looking straight at Harry, "and Draco, can we please cut down on the sarcasm?"

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Just take Draco to Headquarters. I'll be right there."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Snape, as he entered the magically enlarged kitchen taking a seat at the large round table.

"Young Mr. Weasley asked me to give these notes to you and Draco."

_Harry, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but I knew you would try to stop me or join me. I couldn't allow that so I decided to write you a note._

_There's something out there that's calling out to my soul. I can't describe the feeling I get when I hear the call but I know that it has something to do with my new abilities. I can't afford not to go and find out if what I think is true. I have to do this. Please forgive me for leaving at a time like this, but I know that you and Draco can handle things without me for awhile. I filled Snape in on my plan, and he's going to explain it to the Order. I love you Harry, and I hope to see you soon. _

_And Harry let Draco help you. Don't push him away._

_Forever yours,_

_Ron_

_***_

Draco

_Hey mate, I know you're probably wondering why I wrote you so I'll get straight to the point. I'm leaving for a while. I've written Harry and explained everything, but I know he won't understand. So I need you to be there for him, and keep him on the right track. I know he'll close himself off and start feeling depressed, but don't let him. He needs to concentrate on figuring out how to use his new abilities and I know you're the best person to keep him on track. I'm counting on you to help him. I'm sorry to just drop all this on you like this, I know you're going through some things as well but I have to go. Please take care of our Harry._

_Ron _

_***_

"We have a very big problem. The Dark Lord is planning to take over the ministry and passing some new laws," Snape announced.

"What type of laws?" Charlie asked.

"He plans to make the Dark Arts legal and teach all pureblood children how to use them. Muggle-borns will be round up and killed. Half-bloods will be put into slavery and the wizarding world as we know it will be no more."

"He can't do that!" Tonks yelled.

"He can and he will," Snape retorted.

"We have to warn the wizards so they can have a fighting chance. Maybe they can put their homes under the Fidelius charm or go hiding in the muggle world," Charlie said.

"But how do we warn them? Maybe we could put an ad in the Prophet?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Young Mr. Weasley thinks that the twins can use their illegal radio show to warn the world. Maybe the Boy-Who-Lived could make a speech or whatever."

"We can't, the Death Eaters"

"Found us last time "

"And destroyed all our equipment"

"We barely got out in time."

"Do you to always have to do that?" asked an annoyed Ginny.

"Sorry sis," they said.

"Then we have to go out there and spread the word. We can't allow people to die when we have a chance to warn them," Moody screamed.

"And we will warn them." Draco said speaking for the first time. "We'll go to every town and give a warning. A simple Sonorus spell should do it."

"I agree with the Death Eater." Moody said.

"You haven't said anything since you read your letter from Ron."

"So, they didn't need me to say anything."

"Well, maybe they could have used your words of wisdom or something."

"Just sod off Draco."

"I know you're feeling down that you boyfriend went off without you, but you are needed here.'

"They can get along without me just fine."

"No Harry, they can't, you can't sense their fears like I can. You have no idea how much your presence eases them. Ron knew that, that's why he didn't let you go with him. Don't you trust him Harry?"

"Yes."

"Then act like it, and stop crying over something you can't change. We need you here."

"I'm here."

"Your not. We just had a very important meeting and you didn't even say a word. I don't know if you noticed but we just went to war tonight Harry, and you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well for starters, maybe go out there and help some of those families ward their homes or help them cast the Fidelius charm."

"Harry, maybe you could go to the homes of all muggle-born houses that are still in school. They won't hear the warning, and they can't cast spells like the Fidelius or put up wards." Ginny added, walking into the kitchen.

"I forgot about them. Will you come with me Draco?"

"I wasn't going to let you go out there all alone with Death Eaters running around."

"I'm coming to. And before you open your mouth, I know where all the muggle-borns live and I can help with the look out," Ginny stated, daring either boy to contradict her.

"Just stick close to us," Harry said in defeat.

***

{5 Minutes before the meeting}

"He's not going to accept this. Are you sure you're doing the right thing by leaving at a time like this? He'll need you more then ever, and I'm sure Draco would be very happy to take your place."

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to do this. I can't explain why, but I feel like this is a path I have to take. I know he won't understand, but he has no choice but to except it."

"Forever a Gryffindor, always running into the unknown, but if this is your wish then I will deliver the letters."

***

"I hear you calling for me, but I don't know how to get to you," Ron said to the empty house. "I must be going crazy. What the hell was I thinking?" he said as he made his way to the fireplace to floo to Grimmauld Place. But before he could call out the address he was surrounded by a bright lights of orbs that teleported him to the unknown.

***

"Where in the bloody hell am I?"

"This is a magic school. I am Aarik. Thank you for coming at a time like this."

"Why am I here?"

"I see you get straight to the point, but that's good because time is not on our side. I'm here to teach you."

"What are you going to teach me?"

"How to use your White Lighter powers. As you already notice you no longer apparate, as you call it, but orb like we do. And that also give you the ability to orb any object to you that's not heavily warded. And with some training, I can also teach you how to heal people with your powers that a normal Mediwitch couldn't, and of course everyone's favorite how to throw lighting."

"What's a White Lighter, and how come I never heard of them before?"

"Some people would describe us as guardian angels. We guide good witches and wizards, and show them how to use their abilities to save the lives of thousands of innocent people. And the reason why you have never heard of us, is because your magical community never really needed us. But that's a story for another day."

"How many different magical communities are there?"

"I see you have much to learn. There are several different kinds of magical communities that each use magic in different ways. Like your community uses wands to do magic. Others use different ways to do spells and make potions."

"I never knew."

"Many don't know, but as a Charmed One, it's your job to protect these communities with your life. The first set of Charmed Ones were three powerful witches who defeated hundreds of demons and evil witches and wizards before they died."

"How did they die?"

"Well if you listen to the legends, they died in a battle, but I can tell you they died very happy old ladies."

"So the legends are not all true?"

"No, they are not. When they died their powers where transferred to the next set of Charmed Ones. You, Harry and Draco now have their abilities and also your own, which gives you more power then they had. Draco is now an empath and a seer. Harry has the power to freeze and blow up objects and you have the abilities of a White Lighter."

"How long is it going to take for me to learn how to master these abilities?"

"That depends on you, and how hard you try. I know you are worried about Harry and Draco, but you need to cast these thoughts away for they will only hold you back. In order to fully learn, you must fully commit to your training."

"How do I know that Harry will be ok?"

"You don't, but if you don't go through with this, you will never master your abilities; and we both know you can't afford not to learn them. Once you start the training, you will not be able to stop until you master them."

Taking a deep breathe Ron says, "I'm ready."

*******************************************************************

A/N

sORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I THINK I MADE UP FOR IT BY GIVING YOU TWO CHARACTERS. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOMETIME LATER THIS MONTH OR NEXT MONTH. SO TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT OR HATE IT.

BOUIE


End file.
